Elegía
by Audrey Spirit
Summary: SPOILERS para el capítulo 105. Springles Angst. Pensamientos de Connie por la muerte de Sasha. Oneshot.


Elegía

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Mejor tarde que nunca. Esto es lo que escribí con mis lágrimas a las 2 de la mañana después de leer el capítulo 105.**

* * *

Te vi caer al suelo tras oír el disparo y de inmediato cundió la desesperación, mezclada con la esperanza de que fuera como la última vez en Shiganshina, que estuvieras herida pero viva, que te recuperarías y volverías a reír y comer como siempre. Que te salvarías de nuevo por un golpe de suerte.

Pero mi vista me dice lo contrario, Sasha. Te sostengo, estás sangrando y tu respiración se corta. Oigo vagamente a nuestros compañeros y amigos exclamando, me oigo a mí mismo rogándote que vivas y a los demás tratando en vano de ayudarte, oigo tu absurda última palabra y tu último aliento, y no logro procesar nada.

No lo entiendo. La niña que te disparó era la misma la que tú te negaste a matar hoy más temprano. La ironía más cruel. ¿Por qué ella no hizo lo mismo?

Una parte de mí quiere vengarte en este mismo instante, quiere agarrar un rifle y matarla aunque sea una niña, proclamar mi venganza a los cielos como Eren solía hacerlo cuando recién lo conocimos, ¿te acuerdas? Hace tantos años, en el entrenamiento. Cuando el mundo era infinitamente más sencillo.

Aunque esos pensamientos pasan por mi cabeza fugazmente, mi cuerpo no logra moverse. Jean sí reacciona y hace lo que yo consideré, al igual que tu asesina, pero el niño que subió con ella la retiene y les hace a ambos fallar. Tal vez sea para mejor. No sé si hubiera podido vivir consigo mismo después de matar a una niña. Los dos intrusos son capturados. Pero yo no les doy importancia. Mi consciencia es abrumada por la realidad que cala súbitamente: te has ido para siempre.

Sasha, amiga mía, glotona empedernida, compañera de tonterías en la legión. Mi primer amor inconfeso, oportunidad que acabo de perder. Lo pospuse por años, diciéndome que nuestras vidas estaban en constante riesgo, que todo podía irse al carajo en un segundo. Cosa que en efecto acaba de suceder, para mi horror. Y el tiempo que tuvimos juntos se nos ha gastado, y acabo de entender que debí aprovecharlo mejor. No sé si es mejor o peor que nunca te dijera lo que sentía.

No puedo entenderlo, ¿por qué tenías que ser tú? ¿Por qué moriste? ¿Por la misión? ¿Por Erdia? ¿En serio valen tanto comparado con todo lo que hemos perdido? Sé que el que no arriesga nada, no puede ganar nada, pero ahora el riesgo de perderte se ha hecho realidad. ¿Cómo puedo imaginar una ganancia que valga eso? Si en estos momentos sacrificaría el éxito de la misión para devolverte a la vida, si para mí el que te honren como la heroína que eres después de tu partida no vale nada en comparación a tu sonrisa y tu hambre, si mandaría al diablo a quien me dijera que moriste por una buena causa, porque no veo ningún efecto positivo, ninguna buena razón para que murieras. Solo veo muerte por todas partes, que bien podría ser en vano. De verdad quisiera creer que no es así, pero ahora mismo no tengo evidencias de lo contrario.

La muerte es compañía constante en la Legión, y se va llevando compañeros, amigos y familia como si nada. Siempre supe que podía ser cualquiera de nosotros, pero de alguna forma esto es irreal, esta maldita vieja conocida me ha quitado a la persona que más quería. A la persona que tanta gente quería.

Mierda, ¿qué vamos a decirle a tu padre? Me matará por haberte fallado, y no lo culpo. ¿Qué vamos a decirle a Historia cuando le contemos qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué podemos ofrecerles de consuelo, qué consuelo podemos tener el resto de nuestros compañeros y yo, si una niña de la gente a la que pretendíamos liberar te ha matado?

El mundo es cruel y hermoso, esa es una verdad que conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo y que yo ahora comprendo mucho mejor. La belleza que este mundo me concedió fue el permitirme conocerte, y su crueldad, el haberte apartado de mí tan pronto.

Seguiré viviendo, Sasha, aunque ahora me sienta tan cansado y harto de pelear y ver morir a mis amigos, aunque ya me sienta un anciano con solo 19 años tras haber visto tanta muerte, porque quiero ver por qué murieron. Pero sé que ya nada volverá a ser igual. ¿Cómo se supone que vuelva a reír si tú siempre reías conmigo?, ¿cómo podrá algún sobreviviente de la Tropa de Reclutas 104 volver a comer sin recordarte? Tu recuerdo está presente en cosas tan triviales que será imposible dejar de pensar en ti cuando volvamos a casa.

Casa... ¿dónde está mi hogar ahora? Tú eras una parte importante de mi último hogar después de que mi pueblo fuera destruido y perdiera a mi familia de un modo terrible. Tú significabas tanto para mí, Sasha, y quizá no te aprecié lo suficiente, quizá no aproveché el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y por eso el mundo me castiga de esta manera.

Lo único que me queda son viejos amigos de la tropa de reclutas que - y ahora soy mucho más consciente de esto - pueden irse con la misma facilidad. Al mismo Eren, el que nos inspiró para unirnos a la Legión, le quedan solo unos cuatro años de vida; a Armin, nueve. La muerte regresará por ellos cuando el tiempo se les acabe, y sé muy bien que vendrá con frecuencia en ese lapso, hasta que me lleve a mí también, hasta que vuelva a verte en el otro lado y quizá entonces me atreva a confesarte lo que sentía por ti.

Me da tanto miedo ser el último en sobrevivir y quedarme aún más solo. Pero lucharé por vivir tanto tiempo como sea posible, porque también me queda una tenue esperanza de algún día ver los frutos de la misión por la cual hemos derramado tanta sangre desde hace años. Y ese día pensaré en ti, Sasha, y reflexionaré si valió la pena.

En un estado de trance camino hacia donde retienen a Eren y anuncio tu muerte - tal vez para mí mismo también. Él y el resto de nuestros compañeros y líderes ven tu cadáver. Yo musito tus últimas palabras cuando Eren lo pregunta. Él llora, yo lloro, todos lloran. Jean lo culpa de tu muerte. ¿Eso cambia algo acaso? Veo la desesperación y la angustia en su rostro. No me quedan fuerzas para culparlo. No me quedan fuerzas para nada, de hecho, excepto para llorar.

Sostengo tu mano y lloro como un niño. En otras circunstancias me avergonzaría, pero ahora no. Tú no puedes verme, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir? Ya no me queda ningún ship vivo. Isayama los ha matado a todos. Me voy a llorar de nuevo hasta que salga el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Con amor desde su corazón roto,**

 **Audrey-chan**


End file.
